The King to My Queen
by DieZeitVergeht
Summary: Brittany is hiding something...and it's made Santana horny as anything. Prom fic. Major smut.


Prom.

Well it's that time of year again and this time I couldn't be any happier. I have an amazing girlfriend and we're finally getting the fuck out of Bumblefuck Lima, Ohio. But first we have to get through prom, yet again.

God, last year was just terrible. I mean, who would _not _want me as their queen?

Oh yeah, everyone who thought it was a great idea to pick on Kurt.

I'm on the ballot again, but instead of Karofsky, my beautiful Britt-Britt is up for my 'king.'

What's different about this year though, is that I really don't care for winning. Well, obviously I do, but the fact that I get to spend my night dancing with my own personal dancer? What could be better than that? Duh, nothing.

Britt made Lady Lips take me shopping for my dress while she and Blaine went on their own adventure, in her words, not mine. I get that short stuff has a bit of some fashion sense, but I honestly don't see him being the dress type…

Kurt and I are currently at the mall, hobbit of course had to find out about this shopping trip. So, it wouldn't be her if she didn't invite herself to go along. The three of us were in the dressing room of one of the many stores we had stopped in, I don't give a fuck about the name. I just needs to find me a hot dress for my girl.

"Yes! Satan, that is the dress for you!" Kurt exclaimed.

I had walked out of my changing room for probably the billionth time that day. "I agree with Kurt, Santana. That dress looks absolutely stunning on you. Though, are you quite sure you want to go with red again?" Dafuq? Oh, I'ma kill this bitch.

"As opposed as I am to repeat color schemes, I must admit, Santana really can pull off the red. If anyone were to repeat a color, it'd be her, Rach."

"Thank you, Lady Lips."

I spun around in the waiting area and stood in front of the mirror.

I could just imagine Brittany with me; her arms around my waist, chin resting on my shoulder. God I missed her.

As I turn to go back into my changing room to get out of this dress, Kurt stopped me and held up his phone calling out, "Picture time!"

I did my signature badass stance. My hands on my hips and smirk firmly in place.

Rachel picked out a nice blue color, and by nice I mean it was okay. Hot on the rack, but I don't know, her face just ruins things sometimes…no that was mean. Ha, who am I kidding? I'm a bitch, get over it.

The two of us convinced Kurt to actually wear a tux this year instead of that kilt get-up last year. It took some major begging, but they promised no one would find out about it afterwards.

He and Blaine had picked their prom color scheme like after last year's prom. Crazy talk if you ask me. But anyway, we found him a gorgeous light purple vest and tie to go with the dark purple Blaine would be wearing.

We ended our shopping trip with a stop at the food court. Unfortunately for me, hobbit's incessant talking made me leave before we actually got any food. That and I had received a needy text from Britt. Oh how I would do anything for that woman. But don't tell anyone I said that or I'll be forced to hurt you.

Biding my shoppers goodbye, I walked over to my car and texted my girlfriend that I was on my way to her house.

/

It's Friday, the day of prom. Seniors got out early so we could all take our time getting ready for what was supposed to be one of the best nights of our lives. Kurt was at my house along with Quinn. Blaine, Rachel, and Britt were set to arrive in just under an hour.

Yeah, I was surprised too when we found out hobbit was going with Q to this thing. Like wasn't she supposed to be marrying Frankenteen? Oh well, no use questioning anything.

I had my dress on and my hair done. Half of it was pulled back with a shit ton of hairspray and bobby pins with a side part sweeping to the left. The rest of my hair was curled lightly easily framing my face. I was just adding the finishing touches to my makeup.

Quinn's pink dress looked beautiful on her. And Kurt looked very handsome and suave in his tux.

Everything was done, everyone was looking good and now we were just waiting on our dates.

At 6:30 on the dot, a black limo pulled up parallel to my curb. My mother screeched with excitement and grabbed her camera along with Burt and Quinn's mom.

First, hobbit climbed out of the back. So maybe her dress actually looked fairly okay on her. Ugh, that was painful to say.

Next was the dapper looking Blaine in his dark purple, his signature bowtie delicately in place. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and planted a kiss on his cheek.

My heart stopped when Britt stepped onto the pavement.

Instead of a dress like I thought she'd get, she was wearing a tux like Kurt and Blaine. Not only that, but the red vest and tie perfectly matched the color of my dress. The white of the tux shirt stood out perfectly from the dark contrast of the red and black.

I didn't realize neither of us had made a move to reach each other. I was transfixed on how fucking hot she looked in that tux and by the look in her eyes, I guess I didn't do a bad job making myself look hot too. Not that I'm never not hot.

God, I just wanted to skip this dumb dance and take her in the back of the limo. Cue dirty thoughts about fucking her on the floor…mmm.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Quinn nudging my side. But then I noticed Britt was walking over to me. I was smiling widely and she was too. I got lost in her eyes as she finally got within touching distance of me.

I pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "ugh baby, you don't know how fucking hot you look. I just want to fuck you in the back of the limo. Right. Fucking. Now."

I felt a shiver rush through her body at my words and I smirked at the effect I had on her. I pulled back from the hug and lightly pecked her lips.

We did the exchanging of corsages and boutonnieres.

Of course all of our parents insisted on taken 5000 pictures. Each. But finally the six of us were situated in the black limo, on our way to senior prom.

The food sucked.

The dance floor was small.

Soon enough, all of the guys had their jackets and shirts off, sporting just the vest and tie so well…ugh gross. No wonder I love women.

But despite all the bad things about this prom, I couldn't be any happier cause I'm her with Britt. And she makes me so happy.

We're dancing at the moment. It's one of those fast songs that everyone is pretty much having sex to on the dance floor. Would you be surprised to hear me and Britty aren't doing the same? No? Good. Her front is pressed so deliciously against my back. I'm grinding hard on her and she's pressing hard back into me.

Hold up.

I stopped dancing when I felt something from inside Brittany's pants poke into my ass. I flipped around in her arms and stared into her eyes. With my heels, we were basically the same height. I looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong, babe? Why'd you stop dancing?" She asked. "You know I love dancing, Sanny!"

I laughed and kissed her. As our tongues mixed together in her mouth, I ran my hands down her body.

I danced my fingers across her stomach, putting a little pressure here and there. I dragged my hands from her stomach down the fronts of her thighs the best I could before moving my left hand to cup her center.

She swallowed my loud moan as I realized she was packing tonight!

"Fuck Britt!"

She grabbed my ass and pulled me closer and we both moaned again. Just as it was getting good, a loud annoying voice rang out in the gym.

"Excuse me everyone! It's that time of the night. Are you all ready to find out who our Prom Queen and King are?" The crowd cheered as out student council president made her announcement. "Will all the nominees please come up to the stage?"

With one last peck on Brittany's lips, we pulled away from each other and walked hand-in-hand to the stage. We parted ways as she went over to the guys and I went over with the girls.

We stood for a few moments, seconds, hours I couldn't really tell you. I was solely focused on the strapon hidden in my girl's pants. Ugh, I thought it was bad before prom, now I _really_ want to fuck her in the back of the limo.

I could jst picture all of the different scenarios.

Me riding her.

Her fucking me from behind.

Easily taking me in every position we've ever tried.

Do you know how hard it is not to look too horny in front of your entire senior class plus like 100 other students? Fucking difficult as hell, especially when every time I think of grabbing her dick I feel myself gush into my thong…that's so ruined right now.

I was so caught up in my dirty thoughts, I barely heard the girl announce, "…Santana Lopez!" I felt a hard push from Quinn who was standing next to me, and then it finally hit me that I won!

I accepted the crown and moved to sit on the chairs they had set up.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, your 2012 senior prom king….Brittany S. Pierce!"

/

I would tell you about the rest of the night, if I remembered any of it. Currently Britt and I were making out in the bathroom. She was rocking ever so slowly into my body and I was just ready to take her dick.

"Mm, Sanny, let's go home. God I want to fuck you so bad right now."

I don't think I've ever run faster in heels and a dress.

Thankfully the dance was ending now anyway and it seemed like our posse had been spending a while looking for us. Oops…

We piled into the limo once more and were on our way back home. Brittany and I were all but having sex, of course.

"Can you two stop eating each other's faces for like a second?" Quinn asked.

"Of course not." We stopped anyway. Brittany's arm was around my shoulders and my head was leaning on her shoulder. Conversation was light, because it was pretty late. Kurt was asleep on Blaine and Quinn looked like she was about to pass out too.

Soon enough, everything went black in my world as I drifted off to sleep.

After I don't know how long, I felt someone gently shaking me awake. "Baby, we're at your house," Brittany whispered into my ear.

We said our goodbye's to the passengers still in the back of the limo and quickly made our way to my front door. I was too tired, so it was taking me awhile to find my keys. Thankfully, after a few seconds I got the door unlocked and open.

As soon as we were inside, the door was shut and I was slammed up against the wood. Thank the fucking lord my parents were nice enough to give Britt and I the house for the weekend.

I moaned into Brittany's mouth as we picked up where we left off from in the bathroom. She was groping my tits and I was trying to pull her closer to me, even though it was physically impossible. All remnants of sleep were washed away as Britt started to roughly grind her center into mine.

"U-upstairs," I groaned out. Brittany lifted my legs and carried me up the stairs to my bedroom. Ugh, I love when she carries me.

She fumbled with my door knob but eventually got it open. We fell on to the bed, neither one of us caring about the state of our clothes.

"Dress. Off. Now," Brittany growled. As fast as I could, I ripped the gown from my body. Meanwhile Britt was removing her jacket and vest.

I stopped her as she began to remove her tie. "Nu uhh, baby. Leave the tie." I lie back down on the bed, clad only in my bra and soaked thong. She groaned and continued struggling with the rest of her clothes. I sat up on my knees and quickly rid her of her belt while she dealt with her shirt. I unbuttoned her pants and roughly dragged them down her amazing legs.

I moaned when I saw the strapon. She hadn't been wearing anything else…

Britt pushed me back down onto the bed and make quick work of removing both our bras. She lay her body fully against mine and our lips met once more in a heated kiss.

"I love you, Britt," I gasped out as she began leaving kisses down my neck and chest until she reached a hard nipple. "_Uhhh._" Her lips wrapped around it and sucked while her tongue was flicking the tip. I ground my hips up into her body and she ground back down onto me.

Brittany trailed her lips back to my neck and I drug my nails into her back as she nipped and sucked at my pulse point.

"I love you too," she mumbled against my skin as my hips can't canting upwards.

"Ugh, _fuck_ me, Britt!"

She ghosted her lips down my body only stopping at both my nipples and to dip into my belly button. When she got to my thighs, she kissed all around everywhere except where I needed her most. She drug her nose up my left inner thigh, across my panty covered clit and down my right thigh. I was shaking with pleasure. Next she followed the same pattern with her tongue.

"If you don't touch me right now, I'm going to do it myself," I threatened.

Brittany laughed and moved to remove my destroyed thong. She moaned loudly at the sight of my glistening pussy. "Oh, babe. Is that all for me? Do I make you that wet?"

"God, yes Britt. That's all for you." Brittany leaned down and pressed her nose to my center and took a deep breath.

"San, you smell so good." I thrust my hips up, trying to get some sort of friction.

"Britt! _Yes!_" She ran her tongue up my slit and landed on my clit. Her lips wrapped around my hardened bud and she sucked, hard. My hips had a mind of their own as they kept thrusting up, easily fucking Britt's face. I threw my hands into her blonde silky hair as she thrust two fingers into my dripping center. "That feels so good baby. Don't stop!"

She kept going, alternating between her fingers in me with her tongue on my clit and vice versa. But I needed more.

"Britt, I need your cock. I need you to fill me." Britt groaned against my pussy but kept up her ministrations, ignoring my plea. I was caught off guard as Britt shoved a third finger in and I clamped down tightly against her digits as my orgasm ripped through my body. "_Ahhh_!" I screamed out into the empty house.

Brittany started maneuvering her way up my body once more and I moaned at the taste of myself on her tongue. She began rubbing the rubber dick against my soaking wet and sensitive core. The tip of the dildo repeatedly hit my clit and I was thrown over the precipice once more as a second, but less intense orgasm raked through me.

Britt lifted her upper body off of me so she could easily guide herself into me. I grabbed onto her tie as felt the fake dick slowly slide into me. I shut my eyes in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she kept pressing in.

Soon enough she was all the way in. I groaned as she stayed still.

"What do you want me to do, Sanny?" It always surprised me how sexy she could be, while keeping her innocent tone whenever we made love.

I pulled her down by her tie and kissed her hard. My hips started thrusting up trying to cause some sort of friction. However she thrust her hips down hard against me easily pinning me to the bed. "What do you want, San?" She wouldn't move until I said anything, but I was too far gone to come up with a coherent sentence. "Do you want me to fuck you, baby? Fuck you hard?"

She pulled out until just the head was in me and with one hard thrust she had me pinned again. "AHH! Yes, B! F-fuck m-me!" She slowly started pulling out and pushing back in again. She was going at a snail's pace.

"H-harder?" she gasped out. I pulled her fully down so her forehead was nestled into my neck and only nodded my head. She picked up her speed until we were rocking at what felt like super human speed.

Our hips created the perfect rhythm as her hips thrust down to me and mine canted up into hers. She lifted her head up until our mouths were hovering over each other.

God I loved whenever we would get so caught up in our pleasure that we couldn't find the strength to even kiss. We would just gasp and breathe into each other's mouth.

"H-harder, Britt. Fuck…fuck me harder…oh god. Make me come!" I growled out.

I scratched up and down her back and she started thrusting even harder if that was possible.

For the third time during our evening I was thrown into an unexpected orgasm. She kept hitting me in all the right places. "Oh god, oh my fucking god, Britt, pull out!" As soon as she did, I felt a gush of liquid squirt out of my clenching walls.

I frantically guided her hips back down to me and she thrust in me once again, this time even more desperate to get off. She was close and I was getting close again too.

"Ahhh! Oh _fuck_ San!" Her hips stilled inside me, every once in a while she would thrust forward involuntarily. She fingered my engorged clit roughly and I came for the fourth time, clenching hard on dildo.

I wasn't aware of much at this point, only the drowsiness that had begun to take over my body. I whimpered as she pulled out. I faintly felt her rustle around a bit before she climbed behind me, harness now discarded.

I tried to turn around in her arms, but I was too tired. I felt her nuzzle into my neck.

"I'love you…" I somehow mumbled out into the now quiet room.

"I love you too, Sanny, my prom queen."

Brittany placed a kiss to my cheek and then a few kisses to my shoulder.

I'm not sure about much after that, because I passed out in my favorite place in the world.

My Brittany's arms.


End file.
